Dragon Love
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Joey demands yet another rematch from his long time rival, Kaiba. REBDxBEWD.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
"Dammit" Joey hissed out at Kaiba summoned his most prized monster, a smug expression gracing his features. Joey covered his ears as the blue eyes let out a mighty battle cry, the wind rustling the ceo's infamous trench coat of doom as he stood across from the blonde, arms crossed and looking quite intimidating.  
  
"Your move mutt, though I'm sure there is not much you can do."  
  
Joey growled at that, not only because of the cocky tone in the brunette's voice, but because he knew he was right. Kaiba had just wiped out the last of his monsters with the summoning of the blue-eyes, and he had no other cards in his hand, nor on the field.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and placed a hand lightly on the top of his deck, it all came down to his next draw.  
  
"Believe in the heart of the cards Joey...you can do this." Jou looked down to see the hopeful eyes of his best friend, and then the pitying looks of the others, Tristan, Tea, and Duke. Who all seemed to be bored, watching Joey get his assed kicked by his rival once again.  
  
"That's easy for you to say...you're the main character! You don't have to worry about losing!" Jou snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er...nothing." Quickly, Joey slipped the card off the top of his deck. Monster Reborn.  
  
"Kaiba. You already know that I don't have any monsters that can beat your blue eyes, but I'm not giving up without a fight!" Jou exclaimed, slapping down the magic card and using it to bring forth his own dragon, The Red eyes.  
  
"Hn." Seto shook his head. "You pathetic attempts at trying to best me are humorous as always, but I'm afraid you are going to have to face the sad truth. You will never be in my league Wheeler, just as your dragon pales in comparison to mine." Seto stated simply, basking in the glow of his larger than life ego.  
  
Jou growled, and so did the red eyes, both seemingly offended. "I'll show you Kaiba! Get em' Red Eyes!!" Jou shouted, thrusting his finger in the air and pointed straight at a snarling white dragon.  
  
"Hmf...If I can say one good thing about you, it's that you are quite persistent. Foolish though...attack my beast! White Lightning!!" Kaiba ordered, but before his dragon was able to counter-attack, he was tackled to the ground by the large black creature.  
  
"Yeah! That's right!" Jou shouted, jumping up in the air with glee.  
  
"W-what? How can this be?" Seto stammered, watching as his monster was pinned defenseless.  
  
"Go red...wait...what the hell are you doing red eyes?!" Jou squeaked out.  
  
"Oh my god...are they?" Tea squinted her eyes, almost not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"Yep. Yeah and now I'm scarred for life." Tristan covered his ears, trying to block out the noises the two holograms we're making.  
  
Seto just stood frozen in terror as his monster was completely dominated by the mutt's dragon. Jou merely blushed twiddled his fingers and whistled, looking to Yugi for help.  
  
"This must be a glitch in the system..." Kaiba scowled.  
  
"This is no glitch." A deep voice spoke up, and everyone turned to Yugi, who was now substantially taller for some unexplained reason. "This is the Red Eyes Black Dragon's special attack."  
  
"Special attack?" Jou asked.  
  
"Yes...Super Seme." The other Yugi stated simply while crossing his arms, satisfied with the fact that he was all knowing and oh so leather clad.  
  
"Oooooh" Was the overall response from the group.  
  
"Whooooot! My dragon just made yours his bitch. How do you like that money bags?"  
  
"Since the Blue eyes has been...er, immobilized...." Spoke some random guy who was monitoring the duel, "Joey Wheeler is declared the winner."  
  
"This can't be happening!" Seto began to tear his hair out, grap on to random guy and shaking him violently, not being able to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just lost to Joey Wheeler. "This is insane! Blue eyes, get up attack now!" Seto shouted at the dragon who was currently wrapped up with the other, tails intertwined and snoozing contently.  
  
"Awww...They're cuddling!" Tea cooed, and the little vein in the side of Seto's head began to twitch in annoyance.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't you think?" Jou asked Kaiba, winking.  
  
"I hate you." 


End file.
